Gate of Sleepers
The Gate of Sleepers is the doorway between dreams and nightmares, and reality. It is held closed while at least one of its Sentinals are awake. There are four beds, each specifically made for each Sentinal, two set on either side of the gate entrance and two set in alcoves above and below. All dreamers are connected to the Gate of Sleepers, and its existence also keeps the many of the Connected Sleepers at rest, so that they do not harm the world. Story Over the centuries, dreams and nightmares have always been separate from reality, a small fantasy. One night, however, in caverns beneath the Himilayas a dimensional gate was made without permission from the Universe Office. By setting the four Sentinals asleep on their respective beds, and sprinkling them all with either only dream dust, or nightmare dust, will open the Gate. Through this, one can enter the world of dreams, or the world of nightmares, depending on the dust used. Using the gate, objects can be taken, however something of equal value must be left. In a nightmare, what must be left has to be worth twice the value of what was taken. The creator of the gate traded many things. They created extraordinary people, such as people with wings or children whose tears could cure disease; they created objects, like pocketwatches that spoke and swords that were serpents; they created creatures, such as a species of tarantula that could sense death, and possibly every animals species within the Greyroot Forest. Perhaps the very Mandragora Mansion was originally theirs... In the process, however, they trapped many a person, animal, and thing within random people's dreams. However, they were soon stopped by the Universe Office but got away, and despite the Universe Office's best efforts were unable to catch them. While the Gate was originally used to trade reality for dreams and nightmares, it can also be used to manipulate those very same dreams and nightmares directly. The possibilities Sentinals 'Rip van Winkle' Taken from his home before he died, the man who slept twenty years was taken to the Gate of Sleepers to sleep many more. Rip van Winkle appears to be an old man with a long white beard and bright blue eyes. He has a great hatred for the fairies, such as Lady Tania and Oberon, and even Tooth and Mother Hulla . Rip van Winkle's bed is in the crook of a tree that was grown beside the Gate, about as comfortable as sleeping with your back against a log, but he sleep like the dead. 'Kumbhakarna ' Brother of one of the Rebellion Nine, Ravana. He was nearly given the Fifth Heaven realm of Vaikuntha as a boon, however one of the devas caused his tongue to slip, granting him eternal sleep instead. He is a friendly raskshasa, and the most powerful among them. Instead of dying as told in his legends, Khumbakarna was taken by the creator of the Gate of Sleepers to be one of its four Sentinals. Kumbhakarna is a large bodied man with an universe-threatening appetite, and is powerful enough to take on any of the Hosts of Heaven directly, however he does not, as he does not see any reason to. He has black hair, dark-toned skin, and blood-ruby red eyes. Because of his lack of drive to do battle, he is instead a philosopher. If his brother asked him, however, he would fight, because he holds great loyalty toward Ravana. Kumbhakarna's bed is covered in elephant and tiger pelts. 'Endymion' Previously a shepherd, Endymion is the man loved by the moon goddess Selene. To preserve his beauty, and so that he might be hers, she haggled with the other gods until they allowed him to be granted immortality via eternal sleep. Because of this, he is the only Sentinal who is never awake, the only way to talk to him is by going through the gate and entering his dream directly. It seems the Gate's creator had made a deal, as every night, Selene will visist Endymion, and it seems Endymion had been taken her from her temple long before the Universe Office put an end to the Gate's creator's wrongdoings. Endymion is a beautiful man, with black hair and fair skin. Endymion's bed is made of pure, uncorruptable moonlight. Any who sleep upon it will have good dreams, but if caught they might be visited upon by the wrath of Selene. 'Briar Rose' Sleeping Beauty. Put to eternal sleep by a wicked fairy, she was stolen from her castle before her wedding. As she realized she did not know the prince at all, through a bit of deceipt on the captor's part she went to the Gate willingly. Her hobby is sewing. She uses a spinning wheel and loom. Briar Rose is a beautiful young woman, with auburn hair and wheat brown eyes. Briar Rose's bed is made of thorns, however they do not prick her. Connected Dreamers 'The Twelve Knights of Ålleberg' Twelve ghosts of knights in golden armor, asleep beneath the Ålleberg mountain. 'Frederick Barbarossa' Holy Roman Emperor. Supposedly sleeps beneath the hills of Kyffhäuser, with a beard grown so long it covers his stone table. 'Fionn mac Cumhaill ' Currently within the body of Garret Kemp. Fionn mac Cumhaill is the leader of the Fianna. He will rise from his slumber when Ireland is in danger, and will likely accidentally kill his host in the process. 'Thomas the Rhymer' A sleeping prophet. 'Joseph, the Golem of Prague' His body rests in the attic of the Old New Synogogue in Josefov, Prague. 'Montezuma, Hero God and Usurper of Deeds' Has the ability to absorb a the tales and legends of heroes, making them his own. 'Sleeping Giant' Rests, still as a mountain. He is rumored to destroyed the world if he were to awaken. Sleeps in what is now Connecticut. Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Locations Category:Neutral